Input devices, including proximity sensor devices (e.g., touchpads or touch sensor devices), are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device may include a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices may be used as input devices for larger computing systems (e.g., opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (e.g., touch screens integrated in cellular phones). Proximity sensor devices may also be used to detect input objects (e.g., finger, styli, pens, fingerprints, etc.).
It is often necessary for a proximity sensor device to demodulate a resulting signal from a sensor electrode in order to determine the presence of an input object. However, the demodulation process may introduce distortions and disturbances that can degrade overall performance of the proximity sensor device. Accordingly, the architecture of the proximity sensor device should be designed to reduce the distortions/disturbances.